Framed
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Tom Riddle was never Voldemort and Ginny knows this. Soon someone else finds out, too. Now it's up to them to clear Tom's name...and defeat Voldemort. Can they do it? Plz r&r! ONE SHOT! TRGW


**Framed**

****

"Mum! Dad!" cried a girl as she bounced up and down on the bed. Her little dirty blonde pigtails bobbed up and down with her and her little kiwi green eyes shone with delight. "Mum! Dad! Come on! Story time!" she cried. Finally, her parents arrived.

The little girl sat down giggling. Her little freckles were spread around her cheeks and nose and her thin little pink lips broke into a smile. Her aristocratic nose wrinkled a bit then settled back. 

Then in came a boy few years older than the bouncy little girl. His red hair was spiked up and his green eyes shone brightly. He sat down next to his sister and pulled her into his lap. The boy was around 13 and the girl 6. 

"Echo, dear, calm down!" stated the mother. "And Rupert what did you do to your lovely hair?"

"I spiked it, mum," replied Rupert. His dad smiled at him.

"I like the look," the father stated as he patted his son on the back. 

"Thanks, dad," Rupert said.

"I want a story!" cried Echo.

"Which one is it going to be today?" asked the father.

"How you and mum and together!" cried the little girl.

"Not that one again," sighed the mother.

"Please?" begged Rupert and Echo. They never got sick of that story. Echo put on puppy eyes and they were sold.

"Fine," stated the dad.

"Yay!" cried Echo as she clapped her little hands together. Rupert threw her in the air and she giggled.

"It all started a while ago in a place called Hogwarts…" started the dad but was soon cut off.

"That's where Rupert goes! I can't wait to go there someday!" exclaimed Echo excitedly.

"Echo, dear, let daddy tell the story," stated the mum. Echo smiled and slid back into her brother's warm embrace.

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. It all started in Hogwarts with a little diary…

~~~THE STORY IN ACTION (Because it's more fun that way!)~~~

          Ginny searched frantically through her suitcase.

"Drats! It's gone!" she exclaimed as she continued to turn her room inside out looking for her missing journal. Finally, she found it under her bed. "Thank you god!" She hugged the diary to her chest and buried it deep in her suitcase. Then she got up and ran to the Great Hall for lunch.

It was another lethargic Saturday as Quidditch players zoomed across the field and students ran around the school. But Ginny was inside on this glorious Saturday. She was inside, writing. 

_So, how are you doing?_

_Fine.___

_I believe you now._

_You do?_

_Yes, why shouldn't I?_

_You have no reason not to believe me. Thank you, though. Meet me in the Room of Requirements in 5 minutes._

_Okay._

Ginny shut the diary and placed it back in its hiding place. Then she zoomed out of the room to her destination. She knew he'd already be there.

"Hello," the voice drawled in.

"Hi!" she exclaimed as she hugged the boy tightly. He returned the hug and they separated.

"So you believe me? You believe I was framed?" asked the black haired boy.

"Yes! I mean it was so easy to get away with, why wouldn't they do it?" replied Ginny.

"But how can we stop them?" asked the boy.

"I'll ask Harry! He'll believe me!" cried Ginny.

"He won't! Don't do it! He'll think you're mad, Gin! Don't do that!" cried the boy frantically. "Promise me you won't do it unless I say so, okay?"

"Okay. But then what are we going to do?" Gin asked. 

"Maybe I can help," replied a voice. The boy walked in and smirked.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I should be asking you the same question, Weasel," hissed Draco. "And with him! What are you doing here, my lord? And may I ask how you have required your youthful body?" inquired Draco. The boy laughed.

"I'm not your lord! You've been toyed with, Draco. I've been framed all my life! I was never Voldemort. He was himself. His real name was Bob Freight. Not Tom Riddle! That's my name! They used me and framed me! Bob used the Polyjuice potion to duplicate me and pretend it was me the whole time!"

"Okay," Draco said. "Are you feeling alright, my lord?"

"I am not your lord! Don't you understand! They used the Polyjuice potion! It was never me!" argued Tom.

"And how did the littlest Weasley get in this?" asked Draco.

"Through the diary. After Harry disposed of the fake one, I found the real one under my pillow. I used it to talk to the real Tom and I found out. You have to promise not to tell anyone, please?" begged Ginny.

"But I must tell your little brother, Ronnie. He'll be so disappointed in knowing you've been chatting with him," teased Draco.

"Please don't! You don't understand! Your father and the rest of the deatheaters are following a fake! He can't plot a single plan! All those plans were made by your father! Your father's the one whose been making the plans! We have to tell him the truth!" cried Ginny.

"My father is the brains of all this? That I like! And I will keep it that way!" replied Draco.

"Please, Draco. I must clear my name. I beg of you," pleaded Tom. Draco didn't know why he did what he did, but he did it.

"Okay, I won't tell. But how are we to solve this matter? Maybe reporting it to Dumbledore?" suggested Draco.

"Oh my god, you're a genius!" Ginny said as she hugged Draco tightly.

"Weasley, please get yourself off of me. I know I am a genius but please reward me with chocolate instead." Draco said. Ginny giggled and let go.

"So what to do you say, Tom?" asked Ginny.

"Fine with me. That man always believes you. It should be a piece of cake," with that said they all left for Dumbledore's office eagerly. No one seemed to pay attention to the boy following behind the Ginny and Draco.

"Hello, Prof. Dumbledore," stated Ginny and Draco and Tom nodded.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Now who is this? Mr. Riddle?" asked Dumbledore confusedly.

"Yes, professor, it is me. You see I've been framed all my life. Bob Freight used the Polyjuice Potion to manipulate me and take my name hostage. You must help me clear it!" cried Tom.

"Oh, I see. I do have an idea but you must let Mr. Potter in on it. Draco, since your father is plotting the attacks, I'm surmising, then you must find out his next plan. Then Harry will be there in a duel and he must beat Voldemort. Then we can clear your name. Leave the clearing part to me. Now, Ginny, go call Harry," stated Dumbledore. Tom was about to argue, but found it unwise to do so. So Ginny ran to get Harry and came back moments later. They clued him in on everything and all was set.

Two days later, Draco had the answer. The next attack was a muggle place in London called the London Bridge.

The battle was short and sweet.

Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Tom, and Draco arrived there on time. The deatheaters were blowing the place up and Voldemort was right there. Harry came up from behind while the others kept the deatheaters away. With one quick spell, Voldemort fell to the ground, dead. That simple. 

"That was unbelievable. 7 years spent fighting him and all I had to do was sneak up on him and use the killing curse! Woah!" exclaimed Harry as the rest of the group came up to congratulate him. 

"You did it! Now it's all up to Dumbledore and Tom's name will be cleared!" cried Ginny as she hugged Harry tightly. Ginny was a very huggy person. Then she hugged Draco. "And thanks to you we knew where to go! You guys rock!" 

Weeks passed and it was finally over. Dumbledore came with news to the school. The announcement was at the Great Hall.

"Tom Riddle was an innocent boy. He was framed by Bob Freight using the Polyjuice Potion. Thanks to Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Tom Riddle himself, we have solved this case and Tom's name has been cleared! Not only that but Mr. Potter has defeated Voldemort and the deatheaters are all sentenced to the Dementors kiss!" Dumbledore said. Everyone started to cheer and clap and scream. It was the best moment of Ginny's life, or so she thought. The best one was her wedding.

The bride walked down the aisle and over to the groom. They shared a kiss and everyone cheered. Ginny smiled. Everything was perfect.

~~~~~~~END OF STORYTIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The end!" cried Echo happily.

"Yes, the end," stated Ginny.

"I always thought you'd marry that other bloke, Draco," stated the maid. Janette was a happy maid that worked for the Riddles. She was always allowed in on everything and loved this story, too.

"I guess I thought Tom was more of my type," stated Ginny as Tom started to tickle her Rupert and Echo joined in happily. 

I guess sometimes an ending can be:

THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

THE END!

***()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()***

**Another one-shot! I just love writing these! Please review! Tell me wat u think! I think Tom and Ginny make a cute pair! Lol! And a quite interesting one, too. I have no idea how I thought up of the whole framing Idea. It just hit me one day and I wrote it! PWEEZE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for little cute Rupert for being such a good boy in my stori!**

**And thanks to my twin friend for being a hyper little girl in my stori, too! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
